


The One Where Mike Loves His Brothers

by stormypasta88



Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler and Boris Pavlikovsky are triplets, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: Michael Wheeler loves his brothers, even if they make him want to choke them with the shower curtain.
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The One Where Mike Loves His Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> same notes at the beginning of the other one
> 
> -Derry is mentioned but the losers club doesn't get attacked by nickeldumb

If anyone knew the Wheeler triplets, they’d know that they were seemingly nothing alike. 

Michael. The oldest triplet and the most sane one. Arguably, the most sensible one. The classic "teacher's pet" and "momma's boy".You don't know "momma's boy" until you've met Mike Wheeler. 

The middle triplet and the most 'normal' one, Boris is known as 'The Blender' (only his brothers and like two of his friends call him that though). Boris knows how to blend in with every crowd. Jocks, Smokers , Mike's DnD friends. You name it. He's the people pleaser by all means.

And the youngest, Richard. Everyone knows Richie Wheeler. If you didn't know about his other 4 siblings, you'd think Richie was an only child who talked to himself and made up voices to deal with the silence. But no, Richie is super happy with his siblings and spends time practicing his voices to entertain his little sister Holly. Mike and Boris hate the voices when he's not talking to Holly but Richie doesn't care. 

The Wheeler triplets are 3 young boys full of love for each other and their family. 

Except when Boris and Richie get on Mike's everlasting nerve.

It first started on the first day of 8th grade for the triplets. Mike, being the punctual person he is, woke up promptly at 6:30am, before Nancy and Boris. He got out of bed and went to grab his clothes for the day. Before leaving for the bathroom, he shot a quick glance at the bunk bed on the opposite side of the room. Both Boris and Richie were sound asleep, Richie's snoring growing louder with each growing moment. 

Mike left for the bathroom and began his routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face, do his business,wash his hands again, deodorant, put Richie's glasses on the counter so he can grab them and get dressed. As he left the bathroom, pajamas in hand, he heard Nancy wake up and start moving. He re-entered his shared room to see Boris slowly waking. He put his pajamas in the laundry basket with his name on it and began making his bed. 

It was about 7:00am, and the triplets had to leave for school at 8:20. Which wouldn't be a problem if Richie woke up on time. Boris was outside the bathroom waiting for Nancy to be finished and Mike was trying to coax Richie awake. 

"Richie, time to wake up." Mike whispered and he started shaking his brother. Richie only slightly moved before relaxing back into his pillow. “Richie. Get up. We’re gonna be late.”Mike tried again, now peeling the covers off of him. Richie sat up this time, and squinted at Mike. Mike started to smile “I finally did it! I got Richie to wake up!!”. Until Richie smiled at him, threw up his middle finger and flopped back down onto his bed. 

Before Mike could attempt to murder his brother, Boris walked in and did the same as Mike. Put his pajamas in the laundry basket with his name on it and started making his bed. It was about 7:23am now and Boris went downstairs to get breakfast for him and Mike. Mike was going to try one more time to wake Richie up and after that, he’s gonna let him sleep. 

“Richard Wentworth. If you don’t wake the hell up I’m gonna tell Eddie that you went to live in Iceland.” Mike spoke in a “no mess” tone. He was tired of Richie constantly making them late. Especially on the first day of school. 

If you knew Karen Wheeler, she absolutely LOVED taking pictures of her children and the triplets were no exception. Every year for Christmas she’d have the photographer take so many pictures of the three of them together and even more alone. The first day of school was Karen Wheeler’s fourth favourite day of the year(the other 3 being her children’s birthdays). Just thinking about it made Mike groan loudly. Even then, Richie didn’t budge. 

So Mike resorted to his last line of defense. He left for the bathroom and grabbed Nancy’s spray bottle that she used whenever one of them got too annoying with her and filled it up hot water. He went back into their room and climbed onto the ladder that lead to Richie’s bed. He took in the scene in front of him before enacting his plan. Richie was curled into a ball in the corner of his bed with his hair spread around him like a curly raven colored halo.

Mike sighed and grabbed the covers with his left hand and put his finger on the spray bottle trigger with his right and prepared. Without a second thought Mike yanked the sheets off his brother and sprayed him with the hot water. Well it wasn’t really hot, more like lukewarm. But it did the trick. In an instant Richie woke up and smacked the bottle out of his hand. 

Mike knew to move out of the way as Richie threw himself down the ladder and ran to the bathroom to do what he had to do. With Richie situated, Mike sighed and began to make his bed for him, since his covers were all over the floor. 

Mike loved his little brother but he sometimes wanted to strangle him with his blankets. 

\--

After the first day of school fiasco with Richie, he began to wake up with Mike and sometimes even wake up with him. And then summer hit. It’s summer break and the Wheeler triplets had nothing fun to do. You'd think having 3 kids all the same age, they'd enjoy each other's company. Not for them. 

For Richie, he and his friends (beautifully dubbed the Losers Club), went to a summer camp somewhere in Maine for the entire summer so he was unavailable. 

Theo went back to New York to spend time with his mother for the summer and Boris didn't really want to talk to other people so he was pretty much alone that summer too. 

Hopper didn't want Jane out the house too much and the Party were going on dates and having fun at events that Mike wasn't invited too. So Mike and Boris chilled in their room. Mike was writing out future campaigns and Boris was cleaning off their desk, which was long overdue. 

Just downstairs Karen Wheeler was preparing dinner for her family when the phone began to ring. She huffed and stopped chopping her carrots and went to answer the phone. “Hello? Wheeler residence.” She said, using her ‘I don’t really want to talk to you, but I have the kind mom reputation going on so I have to comply’ voice. “Uh Hi. It’s Theo. I wanted to talk to Boris.” Theo said into the receiver. Karen felt herself smiling, “BORIS! Phone’s for you!” She called up the stairs before staring at the wall as she waited.

Mike had never seen Boris move so fast. And Boris and Richie used to have races in the backyard for the last hot dog when they used to do 4th of July barbecues. Boris had bolted down the stairs, leaving Mike to the sound of Don McLean and him scribbling his pen. Boris had been on the phone for almost an hour and Mike was supposed to get on the phone with Jane after dinner. “MIKE! NANCY! Dinner!” his mom called from downstairs. 

Mike got pretty far planning the campaign so he closed the journal and went downstairs and was met with Boris still talking on the phone with Theo in rapidfire Russian with his feet propped up. 

One summer when Boris and Theo got extremely bored they decided to learn Russian together so they can diss their classmates. Mike and Richie knew about it, but never participated. 

Karen lightly told Boris to get off the phone so he can eat dinner and he complied. Dinner was nothing odd of the ordinary. With Richie gone it was quieter than usual, but the silence was welcomed. Boris ate his food quickly so he could so he could get back on the phone. But Mike knew that he wouldn’t so that Mike could-

Boris got up, threw his plate in the sink and redialed Theo’s number before resuming their conversation. Mike was baffled. 

It was an unspoken rule that Mike gets the phone after dinner to talk to Jane because of Hopper. But Boris was having none of it. Mike understood that he missed Theo but Mike still wanted his time to talk to Jane. 

Mike was about to retaliate, but then his mom asked him to do the dishes. “It’s Richie’s turn-” He started, before remembering that Richie wasn’t there to do the dishes. He huffed and joined his mom in the kitchen to do the dishes, hearing Boris still chattering away on the phone. 

It’s been 2 hours. It’s 9pm. Boris has been on the phone for nearly 5 hours in total. Mike is livid. He could write to Richie but he doesn’t have anymore stamps. He could finish the campaign but his hands hurt from writing and doing the dishes. 

Mike marched down the stairs to where his brother was sat in a chair talking idly on the phone and promptly kicked the chair from under him, making Boris fall to the ground. 

“Mike, what the hell?” Boris exclaimed, still holding onto the phone. “Hang up. I need to talk to Jane.” He responded, holding his hand out to take the phone.

Boris laughed before saying something in Russian to Theo. Mike made a face of confusion. “Boris. Hang up.” He tried again. But this time Boris ignored him. Mike was getting mad.

He wanted to scream and demand the phone but he knew it’d end up worse than it already is. So Mike sighed and went back up the stairs into their room.

30 or so minutes later, Boris came into the room and promptly flopped onto his bed. Mike could practically HEAR his smirk.  
Upon hearing Boris come into the room, Mike bolted down the stairs to try and call Jane before it was too late. But it was already 10:30pm and she was more than likely asleep but Mike still wanted to call.

Just as he took the phone off the receiver, his mom called from upstairs. “Michael, it’s too late to be using the phone. Go to sleep and you can call Jane in the morning.” 

Mike put the phone back on the receiver before trotting back up the stairs. When he reentered the room, he was met with Boris writing in his journal that he kept so that he didn’t forget what he did over the summer. 

“I’m sorry Mike. It’s just been awhile since I’ve talked to him and I just really missed him.” Boris confessed quietly. Mike only blinked in response.

“I’m sorry too.” He responded. Mike had forgotten that Theo had left for New York less than 10 hours after the last day of school ended. “Hug?” Boris prompted. Hugs were Richie’s thing. Richie loved hugs and any physical affection. 

“Hug.” Mike simply stated. The two brothers met in the middle, grabbing each other in a hug full of love. 

“Now go to bed dork” Boris said after they released. Mike laughed and changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

As Mike and Boris turned off their respective bed lights, Boris lets out a quiet “Love you Mikey”. 

“Love you too Bee”.

**Author's Note:**

> comment suggestions for future parts!


End file.
